gleefandomcom-20200222-history
I Lived
I Lived by OneRepublic is featured in Dreams Come True, the thirteenth and final episode of Season Six. It's sung by the Cast of Glee with solos from Artie, Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, Roderick, Sam, and Will. It's the final number of the series. In Fall 2020, Sue Sylvester, now the Vice President of the United States, comes back to McKinley with Becky Jackson and invites Will, Burt Hummel, Carole Hudson-Hummel, Emma Pillsbury, Principal Figgins, Sheldon Beiste, and Terri Del Monico, who later joins hesitantly, to a rededication of The Auditorium for Finn, renaming it as "Finn Hudson Auditorium". Then, Sue introduces the New Directions and sits in the front row with Becky, as the curtain opens and shows Tina, Artie, Sam, and Quinn on the stage as Will joins in. Later, Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, and Blaine walk in to the stage and sings in. Roderick, Mason, Madison, Jane, Alistair, Spencer and Sugar join at the chorus along with Mike and Matt Rutherford who both reunited for the first time since Season One, sharing a dance routine. At the song bridge, Brittany, Santana, Puck, Kitty, Lauren Zizes, Dave Karofsky, and Jake enter the auditorium and sings in. Joe, Ryder, and Unique also show up from the back of the auditorium stage. Jesse is also seen cuddling with Rachel throughout the song. Later, the adults get up to the stage, joining them. Terri is seen hugging Will when Emma notices them in an uncomfortable face. Most of the former main and recurring members of New Directions (excluding Rory Flanagan, Marley Rose and Myron Muskovitz) join to sing and celebrate Glee. The song ends when Becky and Sue get to the stage and join everyone putting their heads down to take their final bow as the lights turn off and the scene cuts to the screen zooming out from the picture of them in the auditorium along with Finn and Lillian's plaques. The sounds of the cast cheering and laughing is heard and with that the screen fades to black, marking the end of Glee. Lyrics Will: Hope when you take that jump You don't feel the fall Will with Sam: Hope when the water rises You built a wall Artie: Hope when the crowd screams out They're screaming your name Artie with Sam: Hope if everybody runs You choose to stay Rachel (with Mercedes): I hope that you fall in love (And it hurts so bad) (Mercedes: Yeah) Oh The (only way you can know) You give it (all you had) Mercedes: Hey, yeah '''Blaine: And I hope that you don't suffer But take the pain Blaine with Kurt: Hope when the moment comes You'll say Roderick with Rachel and the Cast of Glee: I, I did it all I, I did it all I owned every second that this world could give I saw so many places, the things that I did Yeah With every broken bone I swear I lived Sam: Hope that you spend your days But they all add up Mercedes and Sam: Ooh And when that sun goes down Hope you raise your cup Ooh Blaine with Kurt: I wish that I could witness All your joy and all your pain Blaine and Kurt: But until my moment comes I'll say Roderick with Rachel and the Cast of Glee (Roderick with Rachel): I, I did it all I, I did it all I owned every second that this world could give I saw so many places, the things that I did Yeah With every broken bone I swear I lived The Cast of Glee: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-o-oh-o-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh Rachel (with the Cast of Glee): Hey (With every broken bone) I lived Roderick and the Cast of Glee (with Rachel): I, I did it all (Artie: I did it all, yeah) (I, I did it all) (Artie: I did it all, yeah) Roderick with Rachel and the Cast of Glee: I owned every second that this world could give (Artie: This world could give) I saw so many places, the things that I did Rachel and Roderick with the Cast of Glee: Yeah with every broken bone, I swear I lived The Cast of Glee (Roderick): Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh (Blaine: Oh, yeah) Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-o-oh-o-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (Blaine and Roderick: I swear I lived) Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh (Mmhh) Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh (Mmhh) Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh (Mmhh) Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh (Mmhh) Trivia *This is the last musical number of the series. *J.J. Totah (Myron) is part of this performance as he was seen at its filming, but he is not seen at all when the song was performed. **It could be stated that it would be impossible for him to look as if he were 18 years old, since this song is performed 5 years later after New Directions' victory at the 2015 Nationals. *Rory and Marley are the only two alive former members (who appeared in more than one episode) who do not participate in this number, the reason being Damian McGinty was out of the state on tour with his band, while Melissa Benoist was filming Supergirl. **With this, Marley is the only alive former main character that is absent during the episode. *Skylar and the Warblers are absent, presumably because their roles in the finale were to fill the required number of membership for the glee club. *Though featured in the performance, no member of the second generation (2012-2013; Season Four-Five) of New Directions sings in the song. *Becky is the only character who participates in this number who doesn't wear red and white themed clothes. *The last three cast members who show up in the performance are all from The Glee Project (Joe, Ryder, and Unique). The only The Glee Project contestant (who portrayed a character that was a member of New Directions) that wasn't present is Damian McGinty. *This song made it to #45 on the U.S. iTunes charts, making it the highest song to chart since early Season Five. *With this being the last song of the series and On My Own in Pilot being the first ever released song, Rachel sang on both the first and last released song of the series. *This song is featured in the Glee Series Finale event for the Glee Forever! app. *The cast decided to see if they could do the song sped up and some of the clips made it into the actual performance. The video can be viewed on Harry Shum Jr.'s facebook page. Errors *Despite being present both during the filming and performance of I Lived, Ryder is nowhere to be found during the "final bow" part of the performance. Gallery 10428009_887232184667669_2920585504759527202_n.png tumblr_nlf5go193r1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nljjw0t18b1szmgpbo1_500.gif Tumblr_nljjw0t18b1szmgpbo2_500.gif Tumblr_nljicklzEJ1rt5ctno1_500.gif Tumblr_nljicklzEJ1rt5ctno2_500.gif Tumblr_nljicklzEJ1rt5ctno3_500.gif Tumblr_nljicklzEJ1rt5ctno4_500.gif Tumblr_nljuryiD6q1qecrdxo1_250.gif Tumblr_nljuryiD6q1qecrdxo2_r1_250.gif Tumblr_nljhsjvYpK1qhzi2jo1_1280.png SantanaLaurenPuckKittyJakeILived.png wemma teri.gif quinn will tina.gif i lived quinn tina will.png i lived brittana.jpg i lived ryder unique.jpg i lived will rachel mercedes.jpg matt mike.gif tumblr_nlf5go193r1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nlmdou9Qak1s57bimo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlmdou9Qak1s57bimo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nlmk2oq0l81rojy6eo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlmk2oq0l81rojy6eo2_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr nlo7r3Zxr41rk63wco1 250.gif Tumblr nlo7r3Zxr41rk63wco2 250.gif Tumblr nlo7r3Zxr41rk63wco3 r1 250.gif Tumblr nlo7r3Zxr41rk63wco4 r4 250.gif Tumblr nlny96YM5w1r4gxc3o4 1280.jpg Tumblr nlnu3oMWNB1qaxxelo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr nlnu3oMWNB1qaxxelo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr nlnu3oMWNB1qaxxelo3 r2 250.gif Tumblr nlnu3oMWNB1qaxxelo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr nlnu3oMWNB1qaxxelo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr nlnu3oMWNB1qaxxelo6 r1 250.gif i lived.png Tumblr nljobsdx6M1qhybtxo1 400.gif Tumblr nljobsdx6M1qhybtxo2 r1 400.gif Tumblr nuswsguNx61ra5gbxo10 r1 250.gif Tumblr nuswsguNx61ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr nuswsguNx61ra5gbxo8 r2 250.gif Tumblr nuswsguNx61ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr nuswsguNx61ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr nuswsguNx61ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr nuswsguNx61ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr nuswsguNx61ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr nuswsguNx61ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr nuswsguNx61ra5gbxo2 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Season Six Songs Category:Glee: The Music, Dreams Come True Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Roderick Meeks Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Will Schuester Category:Songs sung by New Directions